You Are the Melody of My Heart
by Ryosaku90
Summary: After their separation, Sakuno decided to sing. She'll sing the feelings that she had been feeling for Ryoma ever since she let him go. Will he be able to hear those feelings? Will he take back what is his? Read and find out!


**Sakuno's POV**

You and I had been dating for so long. I know for sure that one day this love will burn out. No matter what I'm prepare.

I'm always wondering each night how long until it ends. I'm always up against the wall thinking about when I'm ready to let you go, but no matter what, I'm not. I'm always thinking about when your warm arms wraps around me like I'm the precious thing in the world.

I sighed as I closed my eyes letting tears come down. No matter how much I love you, you don't belong here and I don't want to tie you down. "I'm sorry Ryoma-kun. Please understand."

I'm willingly to let you go. Not because I don't love you. It's because I love you too much that I don't want to be a burden to you and your career. I'm sorry.

"Let's end this, Ryoma-kun." I said.

"Doushite?" Please stop looking at me like that. That gaze of yours will make me change my mind.

"I know that your heart isn't in this relationship and I'm letting you go." I said.

"Alright, if that makes you happy then I will be too." He said as he walked away. I cried after he disappeared. This pain is so unbearable. How much of this pain am I willing to bear? Ryoma-kun, I'm so sorry. Before I knew it he is already gone. He's not here anymore. He left.

* * *

"Sakuno, let's go out!" Tomoka said. Tomoka and An had visited me today. I've been having no energy to do anything ever since that day. The day when I've let him go.

"I don't feel like it." I'm sitting up in bed looking out of the window.

"Sakuno, you promise us that you'll be happy." An said.

"I am." I said.

"No you are not!" I glance at Tomoka without turning my head. "Come on!"

"I don't feel like it. Please go on without me." I said.

"Sakuno, don't make me force you." I sighed as I got out of bed.

"We'll be waiting for you downstairs." Tomoka said as she left.

Ryoma-kun… Why did I think of you? I scolded myself as tears stream down my face. I quickly wipe them and get ready. I walk downstairs where Tomoka and An is waiting for me.

"Let's go."

"I still don't want to go." I said.

Tomoka sighed. "Let's go." She dragged me until we reach the city. "Let's hit the mall, then will go eat at Kawamura-senpai's sushi shop, then will hit the karaoke."

"Tomoka, I don't feel will. I want to go back." I said turning around about to head back, but Tomoka stop me.

"You're not going anywhere missy. We planned this whole day for us and you are not going to ruin it." Tomoka said. "Let's go."

I looked around the places that Tomoka and An took me. All these places remind me of him. I really miss him so much.

It was about 5 when we went to the karaoke. Apparently this karaoke is an open karaoke, which means that everyone gets to hear you sing. Tomoka and An force me to go up and sing. Though, I don't want too. I sighed as I put in a CD of my own. I took a deep breath and started to sing. For some reason, I felt good. This song is letting me say all of my feelings of yearning for you. I let tears stream down my face once again. When I'm done, everyone in the audience was clapping. Thank you so much, Tomoka, An. If you guys haven't taken me out I wouldn't have felt like this. I felt a little happier.

"Young lady, would you like to audition? I love your voice and passion." A lady asked.

"I don't know."

"Come on, Sakuno." Tomoka said.

"Yeah, go and audition. This only one chance in a life time." An said.

"Go and sing. Let those feelings that you have been holding out like you just did a few seconds ago." Tomoka said.

Tomoka and An is right. Singing is the only thing that I can convey my feelings to him. If he hears me, he'll know.

"Okay, I'll audition." I said.

**End of Sakuno's POV**

* * *

**Ryoma's POV**

"Oi, Ryoma, play serious!" Kevin Smith called. I glared at him and did a twist serve earning me a point. Why did I suddenly think of her? She was the one that wants to break up. "Stop." Kevin said. "Ryoma, you're not into the game and I don't feel like playing whose heart isn't in the game."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly what I am talking about." Kevin said. "I think you need to go back and solve whatever is bother you man."

"Nothing is bothering me."

"You can't hide it, my friend." Kevin said. "Tell me, what's been bothering you?"

"None of your business." I said as I walked out.

That night I lay in bed. It is rare that I haven't fallen asleep yet.

"_Ryoma, you're not into the game and I don't feel like playing whose heart isn't in the game." _

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_You know perfectly what I am talking about." Kevin said. "I think you need to go back and solve whatever is bother you man." _

Damn that Kevin thanks to you I'm not sleepy. But he is right. Something is bothering me. I sighed as I got up and turned on the television. I flip through channels after channels there was nothing interesting on until. I stood up almost lost my balance but with my quick reflexes I manage not to fall.

Sakuno, she is in the television. I have to admit, I missed her. Seeing her again makes me want to touch her. Sakuno, I want to see you. I turned up the volume.

"_Everyone please welcome, Sakuno Ryuzaki!" _

It seems like she is having an interview…

"_If you all have any questions please raise your hand and Sakuno here will surely answer your questions." _

Isn't that her loud mouth friend? What's her name again? Tamako? Tamaki? Whatever. He thought aloud as he watches more of the interview.

_Many fans raise their hands, but Sakuno picked a teenage girl in the front row. "Miss Sakuno, what is your reason for singing?" _

"_My reason for singing is to let out my yearning for a person I loved." She replied. _

"_You dated someone?" A woman asked._

"_Yes, I've dated before singing. He was the person I loved the most." Sakuno replied._

Ryoma's eyes widen but never left the screen.

_Many hands rise up again. This time she picked a boy about the age of 20. "Who is that person?"_

"_That person is the one I've met and became close," She once again replied. Sakuno picked a little girl who is picked up by an older man. "What happen with you and that person?" _

"_I decided to let him go because I don't want to trap him down into a place where he can't fly freely. No matter how much it pains me, I don't want to be a burden to him." _

"_Do you still love him?" _

"_I'm sure you all know from my songs." Sakuno smiled. _

"_Do you miss him?"_

"_I do, very much." _

"_Why did you let him go? Did he do something bad to you?"_

"_No, he's very kind to me. It's just that I want him to accomplish his dream." Sakuno said._

"_Is there other that you have dated?" _

"_No, for me he's the only one."_

"_Isn't that one of your songs, 'Only One'?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Everyone, since time is short lets here one song from Sakuno Ryuzaki." _

_Everyone in the audience cheered. "Then, I'll be singing Bishojou Shinri." Sakuno said standing up._

_**Gokai sareta mama dakara**_

_**Kurushii keredo WOW**_

_**Iiwake suru no mo iya dashi**_

_**Dou sureba ii?**_

_**Taai mo nai sekenbanashi da yo**_

_**Tomodachi da yo ano hito wa**_

_**Konna ni itsumo kimi no koto suki na no ni**_

_**Doushite sonna ni utagattari suru no**_

_**Konna ni itsumo kiki wo kiteru no ni**_

_**Egao de itai no ni**_

_**Nandaka kuyashii keredo**_

_**Setsumei shitara AH**_

_**Tanjun sugite kawaii **_

_**Mou hashiaderu**_

_**Kaeru jikan Kyou wa betsu bestu da ne**_

_**Kawaikattari chotto setsunakattari**_

_**Kono mama zutto kimi wo miteru kara**_

_**Mujaki no mama de ite**_

_**Ai suru imi wo sukoshi kangaete mita**_

_**Juunen sokora demo wakaru koto kashira**_

_**Kaeru jikan Kyou wa betsu bestu da ne**_

_**Kawaikattari chotto setsunakattari**_

_**Kono mama zutto kimi wo miteru kara**_

_**Mujaki no mama de ite **_

"_Thank you." Sakuno bowed as she exits the stage._

"_Everyone around the world Sakuno Ryuzaki is announcing that she'll be having her concert in Japan on New Years. Tickets are limited so please hurry and buy them before they run out! You can buy then online or call us at x-xxx-xxx-xxxx. Thank you so much for your time and we hope to see you there." _

I quickly took out my phone and called the number shown on the screen. I quickly bought the ticket to Sakuno's concert. I just knew that I needed to see her. Seeing her on television stirred up so many feelings. Just seeing her make me realized that I still loved her.

I called for a plane ticket to Japan the next day and quickly went back to Japan. It's been three years since then. The day that I left and the day that she let me go. I was stupid for not staying and make her explain to me why she wanted to break up.

"Are, Ryoma-san, okaerinasai." Nanako greeted me as I entered.

"Ah." I said. "Where's Oyaji?"

"Up at the temple again." She replied. "How is it becoming the youngest man to win the grand slam?"

"Crazy." I replied. "I'll be upstairs."

"Wait." She called. I turned around giving her a questioning gaze. "I know why you're back and I think you need to listen to this album."

I looked at the CD in her hand. It was her. She was on the cover. She was crying. She still looks beautiful like the day that she decided to part ways. I took the CD from her.

"Oh, before I forget, the ticket that you order is here. I put it in your room."

"Hn. Sankyuu." I said heading upstairs.

"I'll call you when dinners ready!"

I quickly went into my room and locked the door. I looked on my desk. There was a ticket lying on the table. I picked it up and observe it. It looks plain. The ticket says that the concert starts next week about 7 in the evening. That'll give me enough time to go and see everyone.

I then observe the album. Her eyes held longing, grief, guilt, regret, and all those emotions he couldn't name in them. Was she suffering every day? I took the CD out of the case and went to my CD player and played the song. There were a total of ten tracks on this CD.

On the first track it was surprising to hear her singing voice, her sweet voice that I miss so much. I turned the cover back to see the title of the first track… _Eternal Snow… _The song was sad. Soon the second song started playing; I once again looked the title of the second song… _First Kiss… _It was like déjà vu, it was how I first told her my feelings. I missed the feel of her sweet lips against mine.

The third song sounds like when we gone on our first date… _Forever Love… _I suddenly realized that it was me. Those songs are telling me her feeling from the first time we met until now.

The fourth, _Hoshi No Hitsuji Tachi… _I remember when she and I laid on the grass one day looking at the clouds. She told me that most of them look like sheep and I said it looks like there are stars shaped clouds around it. It looks like its eating.

The fifth, _Juicy Heart_; is that what she felt when she is near me? But she doesn't know that it's what I felt too. The sixth, _Love Chronicle… _The seventh, _Does He Knows…_ I was surprised that she could sing in English. The eighth, _Like No Other…. _The ninth, _Kimi Ga Ireba… _and the very last song of the CD, _My Alright Sky. _

Those were her feelings? She still loves me. I now know, she left me go because she wants be to continue playing tennis and reach my dream of becoming the number one tennis player. She loves me too much to make me stay. Baka, without you my dream will never come true. I know for sure this time I'm not going to let her go again. I'm getting you back Sakuno. There is no way I'm letting you go again.

* * *

**Sakuno's POV:**

I'm walking down the hall towards the recording room. Three years had pass, I'm sure that he doing well as saw him on television. He had won the grand slam. Of course, I cried. I cried because he had won. I cried because he's taking a huge step towards his dream. No matter what happens I'll always support you, Ryoma-kun. No matter how far you are, I'll always love you.

I entered the recording room with a fake smiled that I've been putting off with for so long now.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too." Tomoka said. Tomoka and An had become my manager after I told the director that I wouldn't have make it if it wasn't for them.

When I audition three years ago, I was immediately accepted. I had sung to my heart's content. All the feeling that had been holding, I release them all onto my one song that gotten me accepted by the judges.

I told the director that I want to write my own lyrics. At first he refused, but An and Tomoka persuaded him. They told him to let me try. He had given me permission, but I'm not to write only one lyric, I'm to write my very first album and it have to sell. If not, then I'm not to write anymore lyrics. Writing lyrics wasn't hard since it was all about what I've been feeling since the very first day I've met him.

Once it was release, it got a pretty high number of sell. My album is one of the top ten songs that had been release the same day. The director gave me the thumps up and told me to continue to write lyrics. Of course, Tomoka and An had helped me too.

"Are you ready for this concert?"

"I think so, but I'm afraid I might cry." I said.

"It'll be okay. Emotions are good for songs. That's why your songs have never lost any sells." An said.

"If you say so." I said with a smile.

"Now let's get going. We have to get ready for that concert." Tomoka said.

"What song am I to sing?" Sakuno asked.

"Sing what you want." An said. "Convey those bottles up feelings of yours."

"Hai."

"Come on, we don't have all day. The director told us to go to the stadium where your concert is going to be held." Tomoka said. "We are going to practice today."

Arriving there, Tomoka and An instructed me to go up on stage. I went up and stood there. "Sakuno, I'll be playing one of your song, you are to sing with that microphone that Tomoka is handing you. I want to monitor where you stand on stage." An said.

"Hai." I waited for the melody to start as I closed my eyes. I noticed that this is _Baketsu No Mizu._

**Baketsu no Mizu ga afure sou atashi no kokoro no naka no **

**Me ga samete shawaa no abite mata ichinichi ganbatte kurasu**

I then moved up a little. I can hear An whispering to Tomoka about my stance.

"She's doing good."

"Yeah."

**Kokoro ni hitotsu zutsu minna sore wo motte ikiteru rashii**

**Kanashii koto ureshii koto ureshii hodo minashii koto etc**

**Shizuku ni natte ochite kuru**

"Okay stop." An said. I stopped and looked at her. "Good. Just do what you did when the concert is here." I nodded.

* * *

I don't know why I'm suddenly nervous. I did concerts so many times so why am I so nervous. I was sitting in the dressing room looking at myself. I already wore my dress of this concert. My makeup is already done. My hair had been tied up into one high ponytail with the ends of my hair curls. Mini jewels were on my hair and little hair glitter was on my bangs some of them were on the top of my ponytail.

My dress wasn't bad and it is easy to move around in. Tomoka picked them and An did my hair. The dress was white and reaches to my knees. It has mini flowery design on them. Only if you are close enough can you see the flowers on the dress.

"Sakuno." Tomoka said. "It's time."

I nodded nervously as I made my way out the door. Tomoka guided me out onto the stage. The music started to play as the crowd cheer and the curtains slowly raises up.

I started to sing as the fans cheered shouting my name. I picture the one and only person that had been on my mind all these three years. I sang and dance around the stage as I've practiced, but later I danced as I pleased.

I was on my final song. In the mist of the crowd and the loud voices, I heard a familiar voice that I've long to hear called out my name. I opened my eyes and saw him. Tears gathered in my eyes as he came closer to me. The fans realized who he was and is shouting out his name. Why is he here? I let you go because I didn't want to be a hindrance to your dream. Why are you here, Ryoma-kun?

* * *

**Ryoma's POV:**

I scolded myself as I rushed towards the stadium. From the outside, I could hear the fans inside the stadium shouting her name and cheering. I could also hear her sweet, lovely voice from the outside. I quickly gave my ticket to the attendance and dash towards the concert hall. I stop at the back of the crowd. She was right there in front of my eyes. I finally admit, I want her so much, I miss her so much, and I love her so much. I realized that I was yearning for her as much as she is yearning for me.

"Sakuno!" I called as I made my way through the crowd. I didn't care if anyone notices me all I care right now is the one person standing up on that stage crying as she sang the song that mostly pierce my heart.

* * *

**Sakuno's POV:**

I continued to sing as I cried. He's right in front of me. I want to touch him. I want to call out to him. I want to go and hug him. I want to go and hold him tight. He had no idea how much I've missed him.

**Soredemo aitakute nakitakute **

**Nakitai kuse ni tsuyogatte **

**Soredemo aitakute itoshikute**

**Itoshii kuse ni nigetakute**

**Futari ni yuujou nante iranai no ni**

**Kore ijou yuujou nante iranai no ni **

Are you here because you heard my songs? Do you still love me, Ryoma-kun?

**Soredemo aitakute setsunakute Setsunai kurai koishikute**

**Soredemo aitakute ienakute**

**Ienai kurai kurushikute **

Do you know that I still love you, Ryoma-kun? I'm sorry for letting you go. It hurts so much. You're so close. I want to hold you. I looked him. He is even closer than her was. Very close. So close.

**End of Sakuno's POV**

* * *

**Ryoma's POV:**

I'm very close to her now. Good thing the crowd made way for me as I went. As I got near the stage, I quickly went up there. She was looking at me with tears in her eyes. What I saw was yearning and regret, but she still kept on singing.

**Soredemo aitakute nakitakute **

**Nakitai kuse ni tsuyogatte **

**Soredemo aitakute itoshikute**

**Itoshii kuse ni nigetakute**

**Anata wa yuujuu fudan no mama de ii yo**

**Sore naraba yuujuu fudan no mama de ii yo**

As she finished, she looked at me with those teary eyes and said, "I miss you."

"You have no idea how much I miss you." I replied as I gave her the biggest hug I could give her. I smiled as I could hear the crowd cheer.

"Oi, Oichibi, you two are finally once again backed together!" We heard a familiar voice shouted. I pulled away and looked towards the crowd. Standing at the back of the crowd was our senpai-tachi. Some of them were smirking and some of them were smiling giving us a thumps up. I looked at her. Her face was flushed as she looked at me. She gave me a warming smile. Then she ran towards the bands telling them something that I can't hear.

"Minna, this is my new song, _Yes, Shiawase!_" She said coming back.

**Ah**

**Koishiteru wa**

**Koishiteru wa**

**Koshitery kandou ne**

**Itsu kara anata bakari mite**

**Ah**

**Yume no you ne**

**Yume no you ne**

**Yume no you na genjitsu**

**Itsu kara ka futari shite Fall in Love**

She looked at me with those loving eyes as she sang those lyrics. Telling me that she love me.

I hold her free hand as the other is holding onto the microphone

**Kaimono ni yukimashou**

**Konowa Chigau keredo**

**Kitto kono saki mo tanoshii**

**Dekigoto ga okuru koto deshou**

**Kitto kono saki mo nani ka**

**Taisetsu na deai no aru deshou**

**Futari de te wo te awasete**

**Kisetsu wo koete aishiaou yo**

**Futari de mirai mitsumete Oh! Yeah**

**Aishiaou yo!**

**End of Ryoma's POV**

* * *

**Normal POV**

**In America…**

"Oi! Kevin, come and look at this, Ryoma is on air." Kevin's roommate said. His roommate is viewing Sakuno's live concert online and was surprised to see Ryoma there.

"So what, he's always in there." Kevin said.

"No, this is different. He's with a girl."

"You're kidding right? Ryoma, with a girl? Sorry dude, there is no way he'll be with a girl. He's so dense." Kevin said.

"I don't think so." He said. "Come and look at this." Kevin sighed and went toward his roommate. His eyes widen as he saw Ryoma with a girl on stage. She is singing while Ryoma holding her hands.

"That's new."

"Tell me about it." His roommate said. "What is she saying? It's in Japanese so I can't understand."

"Hmm… the song seems almost finished."

**Yes! Shiawase**

**Kitto kono saki mo tanoshii**

**Dekigoto ga okuru koto deshou**

**Kitto kono saku mo nani ka**

**Taisetsu na deai mo aru deshou**

**Futari de te to te awasete**

**Kisetsu wo koete aishiaou yo**

**Futari de mirai mitsumete Oh! Yeah**

**Yes! Shiawase**

**Tatoe kono saki donna**

**Dekigoto ga okita toshite mo**

**Tatoe kono saki nani ka **

**Taisetsu na hi ga kita toshite mo**

**Futari de te to te awasete**

**Rekishi ni nokoru koi ni shiyou yo**

**Futari de mirai mitsumete Oh! Yeah**

**Koi wo shiyou yo …**

"_Arigatou minna-san and Happy New Years!" _

"So what does it mean? Those part?" Kevin's roommate asked again.

"You been listening to her, shouldn't you know?" Kevin asked.

"But those lyrics are new!"

Kevin sighed. "It says-

_Yes! Happiness_

_And there are sure to be more_

_Fun things happening in the future_

_And there are sure to be more precious encounters in the future_

_Let's hold hands together_

_And spend season after season loving each other_

_Let's look at the future together, Oh! Yeah_

_Yes! Happiness_

_No matter what_

_Things happen in the future_

_No matter what _

_Precious days come in the future_

_Let's hold hands together_

_And have a love that will go down in history_

_Let's look at the future together, oh! Yeah_

_And love each other!_

-those are the meaning." Kevin said as he walked away.

* * *

**Sakuno's POV**

I headed back stage with Ryoma by my side. The fans are still cheering. My guess is that the new song is a big hit and that Ryoma's surprising visit stirred them up even more.

"Sakuno! You were awesome. How did you come up with those lyrics in such a short time?" Tomoka asked. "Oh, and nice to see you again Ryoma-sama!"

I giggled and smiled. "I just thought of it!"

"Sakuno, you finally truly smiled." An said.

"We have to go and talk to the director. Sakuno you take Ryoma into your dressing room. I'll ask people to give you two some private time together." Tomoka said.

"Thank you." Sakuno said.

I led Ryoma towards my dressing room. As I opened the door, he closed it behind him. I then started to cry. He hugged me from behind.

"R-Ryoma-kun, I-I miss you so much!" I said as I turned around hugging him. He hugged me back.

"I know."

"I'm so sorry." I cried.

"I know." He replied. "And I know the reason why you wanted to break up."

I looked up at him. "To let you pursue your dream."

"I know, but you know what, I can pursue that dream of mine any time." Ryoma said. "But you, I want you more than my dream."

"Don't say that." I said.

"I just did." Ryoma said. "Besides, what's the point of me winning all those matches without you there to cheer for me like you used to." My eyes widen. "What's the point of winning those trophies without you there to share it with me?"

"But I'll just be a bother."

"Why are you so worried about that?" Ryoma asked. "You are never a bother. Don't you know my heart is never in the game?"

"What? But you love tennis so much."

"Not as much as I love you." Ryoma said. "The game isn't as important as you."

"You are also more important than singing." I said. I knew I was blushing.

"Then you better stop saying that you hinder my way." Ryoma said. "It's not tennis that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. It's you."

"What do you mean?"

. "I finally have you now and I'm not going to let you go. No matter how much you resist me." He said. "Marry me." My eyes widen once again.

"Y-you don't mean that." I said.

"You know me Sakuno; I'll never say anything I know is not for sure." He said seriously. "Marry me, okay?" Tears rolled down my cheeks as I nodded. He then took out a ring and slid the ring into my finger. "I'm never letting you go again. I love you." He kissed me. I hugged him and kissed him back telling me how much I have misses his kiss, his hug, and his touch.

As we broke apart, he hugged me closed to his chest and I said. "Ryoma-kun, you are the melody of my heart."

**~Owari~**

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I hope you like this one shot story of RyoSaku! This may have been my longest one shot ever! **

**Man… school is starting soon! I don't know when I'll be able to update...!  
**

**...Guess what… my classes for next semester is so wrong! I need to talk to my counselor and let them change it. I already finished most of my A-G requirements and I don't think I need any more science, I need to get out! And Spanish! That teacher speaks all Spanish and I have no clue what she is talking about, I don't think I can survive next semester in that class. Besides, I've already finished all of my credits I need for foreign language. I want my last year of high school to be fun and relaxing… UGH! Anyway enough about my school life problem here are the list of song that I've used or mention…**

**Bishojou Shinri **_**(by C-ute) **_

**Eternal Love **_**(from Full Moon wo Sagashite)**_

**First Kiss **_**(by Aa!)**_

**Forever Love **_**(by C-ute)**_

**Hoshi no Hitsuji Tachi **_**(by Buono!)**_

**Juicy Heart **_**(by Buono!)**_

**Love Chronicle **_**(from Full Moon wo Sagashite)**_

**Does He Know **_**(by Trish Thuy Trang)**_

**Like No Others **_**(by Trish Thuy Trang)**_

**Kimi Ga Ireba **_**(by Buono!)**_

**My Alright Sky **_**(by Buono! Sung by Airi Suzuki)**_

**Baketsu no Mizu **_**(by Buono!) **_

**Urahara **_**(by Buono!) **_

**Yes! Shiawase **_**(by C-ute) **_

***if anyone wants the lyrics or the translation of these songs (besides **_**Does He Knows**_** and **_**Like No Others **_**because they are in English****) please PM me or just put it on your review and I'll send them to you as soon as possible. I hope you all like these songs as much as I do! Thank you and please once again review! **


End file.
